The present invention relates to a sailing ship equipped with a hard sail.
A sailing ship equipped with a hard sail is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-280533.
The hard sail can be contracted transversely but its height cannot be changed. Therefore, the hard sail may obstruct passage of the ship under bridges.